kesempatan
by caesaramelia
Summary: "tolong izinkan aku untuk mengisi hati mu, membuat tawa diwajah mu, dan membahagiakan mu, satsuki" -akashi seijuuro-
1. Chapter 1

_**Mulai dari latar setting cerita ini :**_

Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Momoi Satsuki kini tengah menempuh pendidikan di SMA Teiko. Momoi satsuki yang menjadi manager tim basket SMA Teiko menyukai pria dengan rambut baby bluenya dan wangi vanilla yang begitu lekat dengan tubuhnya dan orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, perasaan suka Momoi mulai timbul saat SMP dulu namun Momoi masih belum sanggup menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya dia membuat janji untuk dirinya sendiri akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Kuroko pada saat pulang sekolah setelah mengambil rapot hasil belajar mereka yang menandakan mereka akan naik tingkat kelas 3 SMA.

.

.

.

"prittttt…." Suara pluit yang momoi tiup dan menandakan latihan telah usai.

"ahh lelas sekali-ssu." Keluh kise sambil berjalan untuk mengambil air putih yang disiapkan momoi dipinggir lapangan.

"tetsu-kun, ini air untuk mu." Momoi memberikan sebotol air putih untuk kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

"ah terima kasih momoi-san." Balas kuroko dengan senyum yang manis pula.

"ahhhh momoichi curang hanya kurokochi saja yang selalu diperhatikan." Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"diam kau kise. Berisik sekali."

"benar, tutup mulut mu itu nanodayo."

"aominechi, midorimachi jahat-ssu."

"bersihkan tubuh kalian dan pulanglah." Titah sang kapten.

Tanpa banyak protes semua melaksanakan titah itu.

Momoi dan aomine yang rumahnya berdekatan pulang bersama dan sepanjang jalan momoi terlihat begitu gusar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau kenapa satsuki ?" Tanya aomine yang memperhatikan momoi dari tadi.

"ano..ano aomine-kun aku hanya sedang bingung saja."

"tentang tetsu ?"

"hem iya. 2 hari lagi aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan ku kepada tetsu-kun."

"ah. Semoga kau berhasil."

"terima kasih aomine-kun, tumben sekali kau bersikap semanis ini ?" goda momoi.

"ahh. Hentikan satsuki aku sedang lelah ingin segera tidur dan memimpikan mai-chan."

.

.

Momoi gelisah dan terus memegangi hp ditangannya karna hari ini saatnya dia menyatakan perasaanya kepada kuroko. Namun dia belum sama sekali membuat janji atau meminta kuroko untuk menemuinya sampai akhirnya momoi memutuskan untuk mengirimi kuroko email.

From : momoi satsuki

To : tetsu-kun

Subject : bertemu

Teks : _tetsu-kun, ku tunggu ditaman dekat magi burger jam 3 sore ini._

Send…

Momoi memandangi jam tangannya yang sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 3 sore namun sosok pria yang ia sukai belum sekalipun muncul. Momoi sesekali bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari taman itu sampai suara datar itu mengagetkannya.

"momoi-san."

"ahhhhh. Tetsu-kun jangan mengagetkan ku !"

"gomen momoi-san."

"ah, tidak apa-apa."

"momoi-san, ada apa meminta ku datang kesini ?"

"ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu tetsu-kun."

"hem. Baiklah. Apa ?"

" .ano..tetsu-kun jujur saja sebenarnya dari SMP sampai dengan sekarang aku menyukai tetsu-kun." Momoi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari kuroko karna malu akan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kuroko tidak terkejut karna ia menyadari dari sikap momoi yang memang menunjukan suka pada dirinya namun ia tidak menyangka ia menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

_**Kuroko pov**_

"tetsuya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu."

"ada apa Akashi-kun ?"

"aku menyukai satsuki."

Deg. Kebingungan mengisi seluruh otak kuroko.

"bagus itu Akashi-kun."

"tapi sepertinya satsuki menyukai mu."

"tenang saja Akashi-kun. Momoi-san mungkin akan menyukai Akashi-kun bila Akashi-kun lebih bersikap hangat dan perhatian lagi padanya."

"hem seperti itu. Baiklah terima kasih atas masukan mu tetsuya."

Percakapan itu terjadi sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi siswa SMA dan sejak itu tentu aku tidak sesekali menanggapi perhatian momoi-san atau bahkan bersikap lebih hangat agar momoi-san tidak menyukai lagi dan mulai menyukai Akashi-kun.

-end-

"tetsu-kun."

Kuroko pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat momoi didepannya dan menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tadi.

"maaf momoi-san, aku hanya ingin bersahabat dengan momoi-san tidak lebih. Aku harap momoi-san menerima ku sebagai sahabat." Kuroko merangkai kata yang tidak ingin melukai hati momoi lebih dalam.

"ah seperti itu rupanya. Tidak apa tetsu-kun. Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya saja agar lega dan sekarang aku sangat lega sekali dan aku terima tetsu-kun sebagai sahabat ku." Momoi mencoba tersenyum walaupun terasa sangat sakit didadanya.

"maaf aku sekali lagi momoi-san." Kuroko membukan dirinya dengan sopan ke momoi.

"tidak apa tetsu-kun. Oya maaf kan aku karna aku harus ke supermarket membeli belanjaan yang disuruh kaa-san tadi. Aku duluan ya." Momoi berlari meninggalkan kuroko yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

Lari sekencang mungkin itu mungkin yang bisa momoi lakukan dan menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh karna tidak memperhatikan jalan momoi tersandung dan terjatuh dengan cukup keras kejalan dan momoi hanya duduk dan memegang lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah karna gesekan dengan aspal jalan dan ia tidak kuat membendung tangisnya dan mengeluarkannya.

Sebuah tangan mengulur ke arah momoi yang masih terduduk ditempatnya yang terjatuh.

"jangan menangis disini, satsuki."

- bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

"jangan menangis disini, satsuki."

momoi mengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok sang kapten didepannya.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi berjongkok didepan momoi dan melihat kalau momoi sedang menangis dan juga beberapa luka di kaki dan telapak tangannya hasil dari dia terjatuh tadi.

"ikutlah dengan ku, bila didiamkan luka mu akan infeksi." Akashi memegang tangan momoi dan momoi hanya menurut dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mobil sedan mewah yang parkir tidak jauh ditempat momoi terjatuh.

Didalam mobil Akashi menyetir dan momoi hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil sedikit terisak karna tangisnya.

"apakah sesakit itu sampai kau belum berhenti menangis, satsuki ?"

"…"

"baiklah menangis saja sampai kau puas."

Akashi mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti didepan gerbang yang terbilang cukup mewah dan gerbang itu terbuka dan Akashi mengemudikan mobilnya masuk kedalam gerbang itu dan didalam gerbang itu hamparan rumput hijau Nampak indah dan bangunan mewah berada ditengah-tengahnya.

"sudah sampai turunlah."

"…"

"satsuki, apa kau tidak dengar ?"

Karna tidak ada respon dari momoi Akashi keluar lebih dahulu dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk momoi dan menariknya keluar dari mobil itu namun momoi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya menurut saja dirinya dipapah oleh kapten tim basket sekolahnya.

Sampai diruangan yang terbilang cukup luas dan disana terdapat banyak barang-barang mewah momoi duduk disalah satu kursi dan Akashi meninggalkannya. Sampai akahirnya Akashi kembali dengan kotak p3k ditangannya.

"Akashi-kun, kita dimana ?"

"akhirnya kau bersuara juga. Kita sedang berada dirumah ku, sekarang akan ku obati dulu luka mu lalu nanti ku antar pulang, satsuki."

"ahhh rumah Akashi-kun ? sejak kapan kita berada disini ?"

Akashi mengela nafas panjang " bodoh. Diamlah jangan berisik."

Akashi mulai memberihkan luka momoi dan memperban dan juga plaster luka yang ada pada kaki dan tangan momoi. Setelah selesai Akashi duduk disamping momoi dan tidak lama pelayannya menyuguhkan minuman dan juga makanan dimeja tempat momoi dan Akashi duduk.

"boleh aku bertanya satsuki ?"

"hem iya silakan saja Akashi-kun."

"kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dan apa yang membuat mu menangis ?"

"…"

"satsuki ?"

"ah maaf Akashi-kun aku melamun tadi. Aku terjatuh karna aku berlari dengan tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya terjatuh."

"lalu kenapa kau menangis ?"

"ya karena aku terjatuh Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak banyak bertanya lagi pada momoi karna dia tahu momoi sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis seperti tadi.

"kau makan dan minum dulu. Aku akan berganti baju."

"baiklah Akashi-kun."

Akashi berjalan meninggalkan momoi sendiri diruang tengah rumahnya. Momoi melihat Akashi sudah naik ke lantai dua dan ia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya agar isakannya tidak didengar Akashi dan momoi kembali menangis. Rasa sakit begitu menggores tajam dihatinya dan pertahanan momoi untuk tidak menangis pun gagal total karna luka itu begitu dalam menggoresnya.

Akashi menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tengah dimana momoi berada dan ia menemukan sosok momoi yang tertunduk dan kembali menangis. Ini adalah pemandangan yang juga membuat hati Akashi menjadi sangat tidak nyaman karna momoi yang sekarang beda dengan momoi yang selalu ceria dan berisik setiap harinya. Akashi mendekatkan dirinya dengan momoi dan duduk disamping lalu memeluk momoi dan momoi hanya pasrah saja dan menangis dalam dekapan akasAkashiuk beberapa saat.

"keluarkan semua air mata mu satsuki."

Momoi terus menangis dan membasahi kaos yang baru saja Akashi kenakan dan Akashi merasakan bahwa wanita didepannya ini sekrang sangat begitu rapuh sampai ia terus menangis. Isak tangis momoi memenuhi ruangan itu dan Akashi hanya terus mendekapnya sampai akhirnya momoi melepaskan dekapan Akashi dan duduk dengan posisi yang biasa.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun dan maaf membuat baju mu basah."

"tidak apa, kau bisa menceritakan apapun masalah mu pada ku agar dapat mengurangi beban pikiran mu dan jangan sungkan."

DEG. Momoi terkaget pasalnya sosok kaptennya itu sangatlah dingin dan orang yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandar momoi ketika sedih adalah aomine yang merupakan teman kecilnya bukan Akashi. Namun sekarang momoi melihat tulus niat Akashi dan apa salahnya untuk membagi ceritanya dengan Akashi agar beban pikirannya berkurang.

"hari ini aku menyatakan perasaan suka ku pada tetsu-kun."

Akashi hanya diam namun momoi tahu Akashi sedang mendengarkannya.

"tetsu-kun bilang dia hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabatnya dan tidak lebih. Dan entah kenapa perasaan ku menjadi begitu tidak karuan karna penolakan tetsu-kun. Mungkin aku tidak dewasa dengan menerima kenyataan itu harusnya aku merasa lega karna sudah menyatakannya dan apapun jawabannya harusnya aku juga merasa ikhlas. Toh aku tidak ingin egosi memaksakan tetsu-kun menyukai ku."

Akashi menuangkan teh dan memberikannya ke momoi.

"minumlah dulu agar perasaan mu menjadi tenang."

"terima kasih Akashi-kun."

"kau sudah tau solusi untuk masalah mu. Kau hanya perlu ikhlas dan menerima kenyataan ini dan bersikaplah ceria seperti biasanya karna menakutkan melihat mu terus menangis dan mata mu sekarang seperti kodok."

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya namun dalam hatinya dia begitu nyaman dengan sikap Akashi, sikap yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun jahat bilang aku seperti kodok."

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis dan momoi yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun tersenyumlah ku mohon sekali saja, yayayaya" momoi merengek.

Dan itu yang menjadi Akashi begitu tertarik dengan momoi walaupun sikapnya kadang kekanak-kanakan namun momoi orang yang professional dan bertanggung jawab sebagai menager tim basket. Akashipun tersenyum dan momoi terlihat begitu bahagia sampai tertawa kecil.

Drrt..drrt..

"sepertinya hp mu bergetar satsuki."

Momoi mengambil hpnya dan melihat email yang masuk yang ternyata dari ibunya.

From : kaa-san

To : momoi satsuki

Subject : maaf

Teks _: maaf satsuki kaa-san dan otou-san harus ke Kyoto malam ini untuk menjenguk bibi mu yang sedang sakit. Jaga rumah dan berhati-hatilah dan kaa-san sudah memberitahu daiki untuk menjaga mu selama kaa-san dan otou-san ke Kyoto. Dan kami akan berada di Kyoto 3 hari kedepan. Jangan lupa bersihkan rumah._

Momoi menghela nafas panjang nya dan menyenderkan bahunya ke bangku.

"ada apa satsuki ?"

"orang tua ku pergi ke Kyoto 3 hari kedepan dan aku ditinggal sendiri dirumah."

"hmn"

Momoi melihat sekeliling dan melihat ada piano putih berada disudut ruangan.

"Akashi-kun bisa memainkan piano ?"

"ya."

"wah hebat seklai. Bisa mainkan satu lagu untu ku ?"

"hmn."

Entah kenapa hari ini Akashi memenuhi semua permintaan momoi dan Akashi sekarang sudah duduk didepan bangku pianonya itu dan momoi berada disampingnya. Dan Akashi memainkan lagu _always be my baby_ dan momoi hanya duduk dan menikmati lantunan suara yang begitu indah terdengar ditelinganya dan hatinya mulai tenang.

.

.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun sudah membuat ku merasa tenang sekarang."

"ya."

"baiklah aku akan masuk kedalam sekarang dan terima kasih sekali lagi ya Akashi-kun."

"satsuki besok ada waktu luang ?"

"hem iya."

"besok ku jemput jam 10 ya."

"mau kemana Akashi-kun ?"

"liat saja besok."

"hem baiklah."

Setelah itu momoi keluar dari mobil Akashi dan Akashi membuka jendela dan melihat momoi menundukan sedikit badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Setelah itu Akashi menjalankan mobilnya dan momoi melambaikan tangannya sebentar sampai akhirnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

_Diruang tidur momoi._

Momoi mulai terpikir mengenai apa yang ia lakukan bersama Akashi tadi dan membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"ahhh terima kasih Akashi seijuuro-kun untuk hari ini aku sangat senang sekali." Momoi berteriak dan tidak lama matanya mulai terlelap.

_Diruang tidur Akashi._

Akashi merebahkan dirinya setelah berendam air panas dan mulai memikirkan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini dan mengingat momen kebersamannya bersama momoi dan membuat senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"apa mungkin ini kesempatan ku."

Setelah itu Akashi mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertelap.

- bersambung -

Mohon reviewnya minna

Dan semoga tidak bosan membacanya


	3. Chapter 3

**Mohon review nya minna..**

**Semoga tidak membosankan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- selamat membaca - -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 09.00 **

Momoi sedang asik dengan sarapan yang ia masak sejak pagi.

_**Drtt…drtt…drtt…**_

From : Akashi-kun

To : momoi satsuki

Subject : jangan lupa.

Teks : _jam 10 ini aku akan menjemput mu dirumah._

Momoi membaca email masuk dari Akashi langsung tersedak makanan yang sedang ia kunyah. Momoi lupa bahwa jam 10 ini dia ada janji untuk menemani Akashi ke tempat yang tidak diberitahukan oleh Akashi. Momoi pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi momoi mulai bersiap agar ketika Akashi datang dia sudah siap karana yang pasti seorang Akashi seijuuro menunggu adalah hal mustahil. Dan akhirnya momoi selesai bersiap kini ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink dan rambut yang dikuncir. Momoi menuruni lantai dua dan duduk menunggu Akashi diruang tengah.

"untunglah ini masih jam 09.87 jadi aku tidak akan kena omel atau tatapan mengerikan dari Akashi-kun." Momoi mengela nafas lega.

Tepat jam 10.00 bel rumah momoi berbunyi menandakan bahwa Akashi datang dan momoi segera mengambil tas dan menuju pintu dan benar saja disana berdiri seorang Akashi seijuuro dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam dan sungguh sangat tampan walaupun gayanya sesimple itu.

"ohayou Akashi-kun."

"pagi satsuki. Ayo berangkat sekarang."

Setelah itu momoi dan Akashi memasuki mobil Akashi dan Akashi mengendarai mobil itu. Diperjalanan Akashi dan momoi masih belum sama sekali membuka pembicaraan sehingga Susana hening tercipta.

"an..anoo Akashi –kun kita hari ini akan kemana ?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Momoi tahu bahwa Akashi mengatakannya kemarin agar ikut saja dan sepertinya itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya karena kasha bukanlah orang yang akan mengucapkan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

_** .drrt…**_

"satsuki, sepertinya handphone mu bergetar."

"hem." Momoi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa kau melamun ?"

"tidak apa Akashi-kun. Hanya memikirkan kita akan kemana saja."

Momoi membuka email masuk yang ternyata dari kise.

From : ki-chan

To : momoi satsuki

Subject : undangan

Teks : _minna. Ku mohon kalian datang ya kerumah ku besok jam 2 karna aku aka nada pekerjaan di paris selama seminggu aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kalian sebelum pergi dan tenang saja banyak makanan dirumah ku-ssu._

Momoi hanya tersenyum membaca email dari kise.

"email dari kise ?"

"hem. Sepertinya ki-chan akan semakin tenar saja ya Akashi-kun."

"mungkin saja."

"ano Akashi-kun sangat membosankan boleh aku menyalahkan music ? kebetulan aku membawa disk lagu yang sedang aku sukai. Boleh aku mendengarkannya ?"

"ya."

Momoi pun dengan senang langsung mengambil disk yang ada di tasnya dan memasukannya ke disk player dan ternyata momoi sedang menyukai lagu-lagu taylor swift dan lagu yang sedang diputar adalah lagu _never ever getting back together_. Momoi pun mulai bersenandung ria dan Akashi hanya melihatnya dan Akashi tahu arti lagu itu dan dia tahu kenapa momoi memilih lagu itu.

Akashi menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dan juga bangunan yang besar. Momoi yang menyadari hal itu lagi-lagi bertanya dalam hati "ini dimana ? dan tempat apa ini"."

"keluarlah dan sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

Momoi hanya menuruti perkataan Akashi dan keluar dari mobil itu dan Akashi yang keluar mobil langsung berjalan dan momoi mengikuti dan mencoba berada disamping Akashi. Sampai didepan pintu dan tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dan berdirilah sosok pria yang sudah tua dengan mengenakan jas rapi.

"selamat datang tuan muda seijuuro-sama." Pria itu membukukan tubuhnya.

"hem. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang aku pinta ?" Tanya Akashi dingin dan ayolah tentu saja itu pertanyaan konyol tidak mengerjakan apa yang Akashi perintahan adalah hal konyol karna perintah Akashi adalah absolut.

"tentu sudah tuan muda seijuuro-sama dan ini teman anda tuan ?"

"hem. Kenalkan satsuki ini haizaki-san dan haizaki-san ini satsuki."

"salam kenal, saya momoi satsuki."

"iya nona satsuki-sama. Baiklah tuan dan nona mari saya antar ketempat yang sudah disiapkan."

Momoi dan Akashi berjalan beriringan dibelakang haizaki dan sampailah diruangan yang cukup luas dan tentunya mewah dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa maid yang memegangi baju.

"satsuki, kau ikut dengan maid itu dan aku akan menunggu disini."

"baiklah."

Momoi berjalan mengikuti maid itu ke sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya ruang ganti pakaian dan maid itu memberikan momoi pakaian dan memintanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"maaf bisa saya tahu kenapa harus berganti pakaian ?"

"nona akan ikut tuan seijuuro-sama berkuda hari ini."

Berkuda. Sekarang momoi paham ternyata hari ini Akashi memintanya untuk menemaninya berkuda. TUNGGU !. berkuda ! tentu momoi tidak bisa melakukan itu. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian momoi berjalan mengikuti maid itu untuk mengantarkannya ke Akashi. Akhirnya momoi sampai pada arena pacuan kuda yang sangat luas dan disana Akashi sedang berdiri ditemani haizaki dan Akashi mengelus kuda putih yang ada disampingnya.

"Akashi-kun."

"sekarang kau sudah tahu kan aku mengajak mu kemana ?"

"hem. Cuma aku tidak bisa berkuda."

"akan ku ajari dank au perhatikan dulu disini dengan baik cara ku berkuda."

"baiklah Akashi-kun."

Akashi menunggangi kudanya dan mulai memacu jalan kudanya dan momoi hanya terkagum-kagum melihat Akashi dengan lihai dan cepatnya memacu kuda itu.

"bagaimana kau sudah liat, apa menurut mu sulit ?"

"sulit Akashi-kun."

Akashi turun dari kudanya dan lagi-lagi mengelus kudanya.

"kenapa kau senang sekali mengelus kuda Akashi-kun ?"

"kuda sama seperti manusia ingin diperlakukan hangat dan ramah. Kau ingin mengelusnya juga ?"

"iya aku ingin. Apa kuda ini punya nama ?"

"punya. Namanya ryo."

"hai ryo. Perkenalkan nama ku momoi satsuki." Momoi sambil mengelus kudanya.

"sepertinya ryo menyukai mu."

"tahu darimana Akashi-kun ?"

"ryo bukan kuda yang ramah dengan orang asing. Dan melihatnya begitu tenang saat kau elus berarti ryo menyuki mu satsuki."

"waahhh bagus sekali."

"kau ingin menungganginya ?"

"ingin sekali tapi aku takut Akashi-kun."

"akan ku ajari."

Momoi dibantu Akashi menaiki punggung ryo dan sangat gugup karna ini pengalaman pertamanya berkuda dan Akashi ikut naik dibelakang momoi. Momoi pun semakin gugup karna Akashi dibelakangnya dan posisinya seperti Akashi memeluk momoi dari belakang dan perlahan Akashi memacu ryo dengan perlahan dan ryo pun berjalan perlahan dan sungguh sangat menyenangkan menunggangi kuda.

Acara berkuda selesai dan kini momoi dan Akashi sedang menyantap hidangan makan siang yang disiapkan oleh haizaki. Tentu pembahasan dalam makan siang itu masih mengenai berkuda. Setelah selesai makan siang Akashi dan momoi memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan momoi asik bertukar email dengan seseorang sedangkan Akashi fokus menyetir dan nyaris tidak ada percakapan apapun didalam perjalanan pulang. Sampai akhirnya mobil Akashi berhenti tepat didepan rumah momoi.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun untuk hari ini memberi ku pengalaman baru." Momoi tersenyum tulus ke Akashi.

"hmn."

"apa Akashi-kun ingin mampir dulu kedalam ?"

"tidak. Sore nanti jam 5 aku harus menemani ayah ku untuk pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya makanya aku harus segera kembali kerumah. Mungkin lain kali aku kana berkunjung."

"hem, baiklah silakan berkunjung kapan pun Akashi-kun sempat." Lagi-lagi momoi tersenyum ke Akashi.

"bisa aku bertanya 1 hal."

"iya silakan Akashi-kun."

"sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat kau asik bertukar email. Kau bertukar email dengan siapa."

"hem. Aku bertukar email dengan tetsu-kun. Dia bilang sore ini dengan dai-chan akan berkunjung kerumah ku."

"baiklah."

Setelah itu momoi turun dari mobil dan Akashi menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"sekali lagi terima kasih Akashi-kun untuk hari ini." Momoi membukukan badan.

"sama-sama."

Setelah itu Akashi memutar mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah momoi dan momoi yang masih didepan gerbang rumahnya melambaikan tangan kea rah mobil Akashi sampai akhirnya mobil itu menghilang dipersimpangan jalan.

"maaf Akashi-kun sebenarnya hanya tetsu-kun saja yang akan mengunjungi ku sore ini. Maaf membohongi mu."

Akashi sadar bahwa ada kebohongan mengenai kuroko yang momoi sampaikan. Entah Akashi memang absolut dan selalu menang namun kali ini perasaannya tidak karuan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya mengenai kenapa kuroko harus menemui momoi. Apa mungkin kuroko akan menerima momoi dan ia harus menghilangkan perasaan sukanya kepada momoi yang memang tumbuh sejak lama bahkan sebenarnya kali ini adalah kesempatannya. Namun bila kuroko menerima momoi maka momoi akan senang hati menerimanya karna perasaannya terbalaskan. Apa kini saat kesempatan itu tiba Akashi akan membuang perasaannya itu atau justru memperjuangkan perasaannya itu. Pikiran Akashi semakin tidak tenang. Andai saja ia tidak diminta menemani ayahnya mungkin ia akan tetap dirumah momoi sampai kuroko datang dan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya agar pikirannya jauh lebih tenang. "AHHHHHHHHH" Akashi berteriak dalam mobil sambil memukul setir mobil didepannya karna sangat frustasi akan banyak hal yang mengehantui pikirannya tentang momoi. Apa kah menyukai seseorang sesulit dan sefrustasi ini hanya itu yang Akashi tidak habis pikir.

.

.

From : momoi satsuki

To : tetsu-kun

Subject : ayo bertemu.

Teks : _ayo bertemu tetsu-kun, tapi kau harus membelikan ku makanan karna dai-chan sedang menemani ibunya berbelanja dan akan pulang malam jadi tidak ada yang bisa membelikan ku makanan. _

Satu menit kemudia..

From : tetsu-kun

To : momoi satsuki

Subject : re : ayo bertemu.

Teks : _baiklah akan ku bawakan cheese burger dan vanilla milkshake dari majiba. Jam 5 sore ini aku sudah sampai dirumah mu momoi-san. Dan terima kasih mau menemui ku._

Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat balasan email dari kuroko.

.

.

_**Ting nong…**_

"tetsu-kun" momoi langsung menarik kuroko masuk kerumahnya.

"an..ano momoi-san, bisa pelan sedikit ?"

Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat kuroko yang wajahnya sedikit memerah didepannya.

"mana burger dan vanilla milkshake ku tetsu-kun ?"

Kuroko mengangkat plastic putih yang ada ditangannya dan momoi langsung mengambilnya. Lalu momoi dan kuroko duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton film twilight saga yang sedang momoi tonton.

"kau suka menonton film itu momoi-san."

"hem, aku suka Jacob black karna dia bisa dengan lapang menerima bella menikah dengan Edward."

DEG. Apakah ini pertanda momoi sedang menyinggungnya, batin kuroko.

Momoi sadar kuroko tidak kembali bicara dan hanya asik menyeruput vanilla milkshake miliknya.

"tetsu-kun, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

"…"

"tetsu-kun."

"…"

"tetsu-kun!"

"hai, momoi-san ada apa ?"

"kau kenapa ? dari tadi aku memanggil mu dan kau hanya diam melamun saja."

"ano, momoi-san. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada mu."

"untuk apa tetsu-kun?"

"maaf tidak bisa menerima dan membalas perasaan mu. Jujur saja aku sangat senang dan nyaman kau berada disisi ku walaupun kau seperti kise-kun sangat berisik namun bila tidak ada kau rasanya sepi. Jadi ku mohon bersikap biasalah dan tetap didekat ku tetapi jika kau berkenan."

"…"

"momoi-san."

"…"

"momoi-san, kau tidak apa ?"

"ah iya, aku hanya kaget saja kau bicara panjang lebar seperti itu tetsu-kun. Dan aku bersedia untuk tetap didekat mu dan bersikap seperti biasa karna aku sudah menerima semua keputusan mu. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan ku saja dan itu membuat ku tenang."

"terima kasih momoi-san." Kuroko menarik momoi dan memeluknya.

"sama-sama tetsu-kun." Momoi membalas pelukan kuroko.

"ku mohon kau berjanji tetap didekat ku dan tidak menjauhi ku."

"baik. Aku berjanji pada mu tetsu-kun."

Kuroko dan momoi masing-masing tersenyum dan tetap memeluk satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

Kise house..

"oi kise. Bisa kah kau diam dan duduk jangan mondar mandir." Keluh aomine.

"benar. Lebih baik kau duduk nanodayo." Sambung midorma.

"kise-chin, boleh minta lagi permennya. Punya ku habis." Sambung murasakibara.

"ambil saja murasaki-chi dimeja sesuka mu-ssu."

"oi. Jangan cuekin kami." Teriak aomine dan midorima bersamaan.

"terima kasih kise-chin."

"ada hal yang mengganggu mu ryouta sampai kau tidak tenang ?" **CKRIS.**

"Akashi-chi, kurokochi ku belum datang juga-ssu." Kise mulai merengek.

Kise terus merengek dan kiseki no sedai yang lain akhirnya mendiamkannya sambil asik mempersiapkan PS yang akan mereka mainkan. Sampai tidak lama berselang momoi dan kuroko datang bersama-sama. Kise pun dengan sigap langsung memeluk kuroko bagaikan guling tidurnya dan kuroko hanya pasrah dan momoi yang mencoba menyelamatkan kuroko dari pelukan maut kise. Sampai akhirnya gunting Akashi turun tangan menyelamatkan kuroko dan kini semua anggota kiseki no sedai berkumpul semua.

"oi Akashi bukan kah kita harusnya memulai bermain PS."

"sabarlah daiki, sepertinya ada hal yang akan ryouta sampaikan, kau tahu kan dia besok akan pergi ke paris seminngu kedepan. Dan sepertinya ada hal yang akan shintarou sampaikan pada ryouta."

"apa yang akan ku sampaikan Akashi. Jangan sok tahu."

"kau tahu shintarou aku ini selalu benar."

"ah baiklah, ini untuk mu kise." Midorma mengelurkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka teddy.

"lucu-ssu."

"itu lucky item mu."

"terima kasih midorima-chi. Dan minna terima kasih sudah datang karna sepertinya seminggu kedepan aku sangat kesepian tanpa kalian dan tidak bisa mengikuti latihan basket bersama dan akan sangat merindukan sekali-ssu."

"cih. Dasar cengeng dan manja."

"hidoi-ssu." Kise mulai merengek ke kuroko.

"huss, sudah lah kise-kun. Kau bisa mengirimi kami email bila kau senggang bukan."

"kurokochi memang baik pada ku-ssu."

Setelah itu Akashi, midorma, aomine asik bermain PS dengan saling bergantian, murasakibara yang sibuk menghabiskan kue yang disediakan kise, kuroko, momoi, dan kise yang asik memilah milih film kesukaan mereka untuk mereka tonton.

"wah sudah malam-ssu tidak terasa."

"sepertinya kami harus pulang semuanya kise-kun."

"tidak, kurokochi menginap saja-ssu ku mohon."

"cih. Jangan tetsu nanti kau diapa-apakan."

"memangnya aku seperti mu ahomine dasar mesum."

"berhenti atau gunting ku yang akan menutup mulut kalian."

"lagian tetsu-kun itu milik ku."

"apa maksud mu satsuki. Bukan kah kau sudah ditolak oleh tetsu."

"ahomine." Momoi mengembungkan pipinya karna kesal.

"ahhhh momoi-chi menyatakan perasaan ke kurokochi ku ?

"aku bukan milik siapa-siapa kise-kun."

"aku memang menyetakan perasaan ke tetsu-kun dan tetsu-kun meminta ku untuk tetap disampingnya walaupun kami tidak berpacaran dan itu cukup membuat ku senang." Momoi tersenyum kearah kuroko.

"iya momoi-san benar tetap disamping ku itu cukup membuat ku senang dan bahagia." Kuroko membalas senyum momoi.

Dan senyuman kuroko sukses membuat kise terkapar pingsan. Setelah itu semua anggota kiseki no sedai kembali kerumah masing-masing dan kise yang terkapar pingsan diurus oleh midorima.

.

.

_ .drrt._

From : Akashi-kun

To : kuroko tetsuya

Subject : none

Teks : _tetsuya menurut mu bagaimana kesempatan ku mendapatkan satsuki dan sepertinya kau tidak melepaskannya._

Semenit kemudian…

From : tetsuya

To : Akashi seijuuro

Subject, re : none.

Teks : _kesempatan mu selalu terbuka lebar Akashi-kun bila kau memulainya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aku memang tidak akan melepaskan sebagai sahabat ku karna aku tahu kau memang terbaik untuknya dan aku ingin tetap menjadi sahabatnya jadi bukalah kesempatan itu mulai sekarang Akashi-kun._

Membaca balasan email dari kuroko Akashi hanya tersenyum. Akashi tahu kuroko tidak akan mungkin mengecewakannya karna kuroko sahabat terbaiknya.

"baiklah tetsuya aku akan mengambil dan membuka kesempatan itu sekarang."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gym SMA Teiko**

Anggota kiseki no sedai sedang terkapar dipinggir lapangan sehabis latihan neraka yang diberikan sang kapten. Aomine yang terlentang tidur dilantai sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Midorima yang duduk dan meminum air putih. Kuroko yang sedang mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang diberikan momoi dan sang kapten yang berdiri mengawasi mereka.

"satsuki, berikan aku air putih untuk ku."

"ambil saja sendiri dai-chan."

"momoi-san lebih baik berikan air putih ini untuk aomine-kun daripada nanti rebut dan berisik."

"kalau bukan permintaan tetsu-kun, aku malas memberikan mu minum dai-chan." Momoi menghampiri aomine dan memberikannya air minum.

"terima kasih tetsu."

"hei, harusnya berterima kasih pada ku dai-chan."

Aomine hanya mengabaikan perkatan momoi dan meminum air minumnya dan momoi menggembungkan pipinya karena diabaikan oleh aomine.

"aku ingin makan ice creams nanodayo."

"aku juga ingin midorin."

"bagaimana kalau pulang latihan ini kita beli ice creams bersama." Saran murasakibara.

"kalo sudah urusan makanan saja kau nyambung murasakibara."

"memang ada yang salah midochin."

"ah lupakan saja."

"baiklah kalian boleh mandi dan pulang kerumah." Perintah akashi.

Semua anggota kiseki no sedai pun berjalan menuju ruang loker dan momoi membereskan botol air minum teman-temannya.

"satsuki, apa kau membawa data yang aku pinta."

"aku membawanya akashi-kun. Kapan mau membahasnya bersama ?"

"sekarang saja. Aku tunggu diruang kelas ku."

Akashi berlalu meninggalkan momoi. Momoi mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dan mencerna kata-kata akashi barusann dan bila memang hari ini maka dia tidak bisa ikut dengan teman-temannya yang lain membeli ice creams dan momoi hanya tertunduk lesu.

"nah ayo kita berangkat membeli ice creams." Ajak murasakibara.

"ano minna, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus membahas beberapa data bersama akashi-kun."

"mau aku belikan lalu mengantarkannya lagi ke sekolah momoi-san agar kau bisa makan ice creamsnya."

"tidak perlu tetsu-kun dan terima kasih ya. Nanti aku akan membelinya sendiri setelah selesai membahas data bersama akashi-kun."

"baiklah kami duluan ya satsuki."

"hem. Sampai jumpa besok minna."

Aomine, kuroko, midorima, dan murasakibara pun berjalan meninggalkan momoi didalam gym. Dan momoi pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas akashi. Namun saat sampai diruang kelas akashi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan akashi disitu.

Drrt..drrt..drrt…

Momoi mengecek email yang baru saja masuk di hpnya.

From : akashi-kun

To : momoi satsuki

Subject : tunggu

Teks : _kau tunggu saja dikelas satsuki. Aku sebentar lagi akan kesana._

Momoi yang membaca email itu akhirnya berjalan menuju meja depan bangku akashi dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang akan dia bahas bersama akashi dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

SREK.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan akashi masuk kedalam kelas itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"ini untu mu satsuki." Akashi menyodorkan plastic putih kea rah momoi.

"apa ini akashi-kun."

"kau lihat saja sendiri."

"waaaahhh ini ice creams, terima kasih akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat momoi senang dengan ice creams yang ia belikan. Akashi pun memulai membahas data-data perkembangan latihan bersama momoi.

"baiklah satsuki sampai disini saja dulu, sudah malam lebih baik kau pulang."

"baiklah akashi-kun."

"ayo bareng satsuki."

"hah ? bukannya rumah akashi-kun dan aku beda arah ya. Aku tidak apa-apa ko kalo pulang sendiri."

"tidak apa. Tidak baik wanita berjalan sendiri malam-malam."

"hem. Baiklah akashi-kun."

Momoi dan akashi pun pulang bersama dan sepanjang perjalanan momoi dan akashi tidak sama sekali bicara.

"sanggat canggung ya."

"ah, iya benar akashi-kun."

"apa hari minggu nanti kau ada acara ?"

"tidak ada. Kenapa akashi-kun."

"mau menemani ku pergi lagi satsuki ?"

"baiklah. Dan kita sudah sampai akashi-kun dirumah ku. Kau hati-hati dijalan ya."

"iya. Selamat beristirahat."

"kau juga akashi-kun."

Momoi pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur.

"akashi-kun akhir-akhir ini sangat perhatian pada ku, dan kenapa ya dada ku sangat deg-degan saat bersamanya."

Pikiran momoi pun beralih dengan kejadia beberapa hari kemarin.

_**Flashback**_

Semua anngota kiseki no sedai sedang asik menyantap makanan mereka diatap sekolah. Tentunya aomine yang seenak jidatnya mengambil bekal kuroko Karena bekal yang dibuatkan momoi menurut aomine itu lebih cocok untuk makanan ayam daripada makanan manusia. Kuroko pun tahu betul kalau bekalnya akan dimakan aomine dan ia sudah membawa bekal cadangan untuk dimakannya. Sedangkan momoi hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap aomine.

"momoi-san apa kau bekal ku." Kuroko menawarkan bekalnya untuk momoi.

"tidak usah tetsu-kun. Kau makan saja nanti kana da latihan. Aku akan membeli roti saja nanti sebelum ke gym dikantin."

"satsuki, ini untuk mu. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"hah ? yang benar akashi-kun. Apa tidak apa kau tidak makan ? sore ini kana da latihan."

"aku membawa bekal 2 dan akan mu makan nanti saja sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"waahh terima kasih akashi-kun."

"satsuki aku ingin mencicipinya dong."

"tidak boleh dai-chan."

Setalah itu besok dan lusanya akashi selalu membawakan bekal untuk momoi. Dan tentu hal yangat langka terjadi.

"satsuki, apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa akashi membawakan bekal untuk mu."

"hem, tapi sudahlah aku malas membahasnya."

_**End flashback.**_

Momoi akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil hpnya lalu tangannya sibuk mengetik email.

From : momoi satsuki

To : tetsu-kun

Subject : kau tahu

Teks : _tetsu-kun, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini akashi-kun berbeda tetapi sekarang dia agak perhatian dengan ku. Kau ingat bekal yang selalu dia bawa. Dan tadi aku dibelikan ice creams olehnya. Aku sekarang bila dekat dengan akashi-kun merasa deg-degan dan sanggat gugup. Apalagi akashi-kun mengajak ku jalan hari minggu nanti. Aku harus bagaimana ini tetsu-kun _

5 menit kemudia hp momoi bergetar

From : tetsu-kun

To : momoi satsuki

Subject re : kau tahu

Teks : _mungkin akashi-kun menyukai mu. Tidak salahnya kau membuka hati mu untuknya. Dan aku hanya bisa bilang semangat yang pasti akashi-kun itu baik walaupun sikapnya agak sedikit dingin. _

Pipi momoi memerah melihat balasan kuroko dan apa maksudnya akashi menyukai dirinya. Dan apakah momoi mulai merasa menyukai akashi juga karena jika diingat-ingat dirinya tidak suka melihat akashi berlama-lama mengobrol dengan teman sekelas wanitanya berlama-lama walaupun momoi tahu akashi orang yang sangat dingin tidak akan menanggapi seseorang jika urusannya tidaklah penting.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Momoi berteriak sembari melempar hpnya keatas kasur.

.

.

.

From : tetsuya

To : akashi seijuuro

Subject : none

Teks : _akashi-kun momoi-san mengirim email dan membahas tentang mu sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa kau mulai memperhatikannya. Lebih semangat lagi ya akashi-kun._

Membaca email dari kuroko akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Hari minggu…

Momoi dan akashi sedang duduk bersama disebuah restoran italia. Dan tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya diam dan hening menyelimuti dua insan tersebut.

"ano akashi-kun."

"hem. Iya ada apa."

"kita sudah kelas 3 dan kejuaran winter cup nanti adalah kejuaraan terakhir yang akan kita ikuti. Setelah lulus kau akan melanjutan studi dimana ?"

"benar juga ya. Aku akan melanjutkan studi di universitas Tokyo karena aku sembari mengurusi perusahaan keluarga."

"wah akashi-kun sepertinya akan sangat sibuk nanti ya."

"kau sendiri bagaimana satsuki."

"hem aku sangat ingin melanjutakn studi dibidang perfilman di amerika sana namun sampai saat ini belum ada persetujuan dari okaa-san. Padahal itu impian ku dari dulu."

DEG. Perasaan apa ini akashi hanya terdiam mendengar momoi ingin melanjutkan studinya di amerika bukankah berarti waktu akashi dan momoi hanya tinggal sebentar lagi ya dalam hitungan bulan momoi akan pergi.

"kau bisa meyakinkan okaa-san mu kalau kau memang layak dan sanggup untuk studi disana." Akashi hanya mencoba tersenyum tipis dan merutuki dirinya yang memberi nasehat seperti itu bukan kah harusnya dia berkata lebih baik kau tetap dijepang dan tetaplah disisi ku ya akashi sedang dalam fase kebingungan karena 5 huruf yaitu **CINTA**.

Setelah selesai makan akashi mengantarkan momoi kembali kerumah karena mood nya sedang buruk sekali setelah mendengar rencana masa depan momoi yang tentunya akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Kejuaraan winter cup dimulai tentu untuk SMA Teiko menghadapi semua pertandingan dengan mulus karena tim anggotanya berisi orang-orang jenius yang disebut dengan kiseki no sedai. Sampai akhirnya di final SMA Teiko memenangkan atau lebih tepatnya mempertahankan gelar juara winter cup selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

"kerja bagus minna dan selamat kalian mempertahankan gelar juara winter cup."

"tentu satsuki bukan kah kemenangan itu pantas untuk kita dan yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku."

"huf jangan sombong kau ahomine yang bisa mengalahkan mu itu sensei dengan tugas matematikanya."

"cih jangan menyambung kemana-kemana satsuki, aku sedang membicarakan basket."

"hahahahaha kau benar momoichi memang aominechi itu bodoh dalam pelajaran apalagi matematika hahahaa."

"diam kau kise."

"kalian berisik nanodayo."

"midochin aku ingin membeli mainbou ku dengar ada rasa baru hari ini."

"aku tidak peduli dengan mainbou mu itu murasakibara."

"midorima-kun bisa singkirkan boneka beruang ini dari loker ku."

"itu lucky item mu kuroko."

"kalian bisa diam atau mau ku bungkam dengan gunting ini."

**HENING.**

"dengarkan baik-baik. Besok kalian bersiap karena kita akan berlibur dan bawa keperluan kalian secukupnya. Ini liburan terakhir kita sebelum menghadapi ujian nasional dan juga ujian masuk perguruan tinggi jadi semua tidak ada yang boleh telat dari jam 7 pagi dan kumpul dilapangan dekat maji burger."

"WAAAAHHHHHHH LIBURANNN." Teriak semua anggota kiseki no sedai.

Akashi tidak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya dan melenggang keluar untuk pulang dan akhirnya semua anggota kiseki no sedai mengekor dibelakangnya.

**Bersambung** -


End file.
